zim is the doctor
by vesago
Summary: Zim and Gaz run away together in the Doctors TARDIS next stop everywhere I Fixed this one a bit after I found some problums *Discontiued*


**I don't own invader zim or any other characters (Vasquez owns invader zim and bbc owns the tardis)**

My name is Gaz for the first 19 years of my life nothing happened, nothing at all. Then I met a boy named zim, a boy with emerald skin and eyes like priceless rubies and he took me away from home in his magical machine I thought it would never end but then came torchwood and the Daleks and the war. My name is Gaz and this is the story of how I died.

December 9th 2719 ad

She had spent so long building up a wall around her to hide all her true emotions hidden behind a mask created from pure hate. It had taken her so long to build up this wall, for she knew that emotions only caused trouble. Nervousness creates a person to eventually breakdown, happiness results in pain, love creates heartache, and joy gives painful sores from hitting your head on the ceiling when you jump up and down. One day someone would take that wall and knock it down, she just never knew that day would be so soon.

It was a cold night in December, icy winter winds whipping at uncovered faces causing children to shiver and cling to their parents. Gaz didn't cling to anyone, she didn't need to, and her heart was so much colder than the freezing weather.

She sat in her bedroom, wearing a large black sweater that allowed her to bury deep into the fabric, her diary was open and she was writing furiously, that's when she heard the shouts, they were climbing up her stairs escalating in volume. She had to go and investigate.

Upon entering the small cramped living room she discovered a violent sight. Dib was standing up smiling a joyful smile and watching carefully as Professor Membrane dragged a small green boy into the room. It was Zim.

Zim was truly a mess, his contacts and wig were absent, and exposing him for the alien he was born as. She had never noticed until now how Zim really was, he had always seemed so powerful and arrogant, and it was as if he really could have been ruler of the world. Seeing him this way shocked her, his arms were thick yet bloody as they trembled with fright in the chains, his skin was bruised and battered, and his pack was barely hanging on by one wire. If he fell Professor would simply kick him until he was forced to stand and walk again.

"I told you Gaz," Dib shouted to her as they passed by on their way to the basement, "He really is a monster." at this point Gaz saw how different each of them look since zim first arrived on earth Gaz had grown up to become a fine woman. She was quite attractive and got asked out many times although she just tossed the guys into a dumpster and left them to cry. She was beautiful and her purple hair had grown to a length that reached down to her shoulders. She had a nice shapely body that could make guys stare and do a double-take. But then again, this was Gaz Membrane. She was darkness incarnate and could make any man bend to her will. She did not and would not love any man or so she believed.

As for Dib, puberty was not kind to him. He had gone through an **ugly duckling** stage and was not that all attractive. But that was all in his early years of Hi-Skool. Now, his features had molded into a man who is overly skinny (like holocaust victim skinny). Not only that, he was a successful scientist at such a young age of 20 but that never changed the fact that people still thought of him as crazy and the always would.

But in these circumstances Zim hardly looked like a monster, as his pain-filled ruby red eyes glanced at her, she couldn't help thinking that he was simply someone who was in the wrong place at the wrong time, much like herself just a 20 year old boy with emerald skin and a normally very strong frame Zim _Nekri(_fake last, name Nekri is Irken backwards_)_ was the high schools biggest player a musician, athlete, and his new disguise made his skin white, gave him bright blue eyes, spiky black hair, and him not wanting to talk about his mysterious past served as cat nip for the shallow high school girls. Gaz was the only person he was honest with even if they only met in secret so Gaz would teach him to get along with humans in exchange he would give her cheat codes for games that weren't even out yet and tell her about all the planets he has been to Gaz would listen intently and think to herself _I wish I could fly away from all those planets up close _

Two hours later

That night Gaz was asked to deliver Zim's dinner down to the basement where they were keeping him captive. At first she was angry with being interrupted form her game to perform such an annoying task, but something she had seen in Zim's eyes earlier when he looked at her made her stop and think, maybe it would be a good chance to talk to him.

As she proceeded into the dark basement she was shocked to see the state of affairs that was sprawled in front of her. Zim lay in a large box, much like the one she was in when all she could taste was pork, he was simply staring at her trembling as she approached with a plate of earth food. Zim withered at the mere piece of pizza lying next to a small bowl of tomato soup.

"Am I supposed to eat that," Zim asked, he glanced at the pizza with disgust.

"Yea," Gaz said in a cold voice, "You do have to eat don't you?"

"Yes," Zim countered in just as cold a voice, "But not that horrible earth food. You can have it if you want."

Gaz gave him a small half smile and pulled a chair over to the tank, sitting down and eating the slice of pizza.

"Do you mind," Zim asked, one eye getting larger than the other.

"No," Gaz said in a simple voice.

"Ok," Zim said getting annoyed, "Why are you here?"

Gaz sighed and pushed the pizza away, staring intently at the small alien in the tank.

"I'm sorry," Gaz said simply.

"About what," Zim asked, confusion filling his voice.

"I could have tried to stop them," Gaz said quietly, "But I just sat and watched."

Zim shrugged and then looked at her in a sad way.

"I think I know what your problem is," He said sadly.

"I don't have a problem," Gaz said, the wall slowly building back to protect her.

"There you go again," Zim said in an exasperated voice, "You're always defending yourself, just let things go sometimes."

"Look," Gaz said in a strained voice, "You live your life and I'll live mine."

"You know Gaz," Zim said smiling, "I've always wished you would be my girlfriend."

Gaz suppressed a smile, keeping her face blank.

"Yea Zim," Gaz said angrily, pulling the pizza back, "Real funny."

"It's true though."

Gaz stopped eating for a second and looked at him with an innocent expression.

"You mean it," Gaz said, trying to make her voice sound as blank as possible.

Zim nodded and leaned back in his chair, smiling.

"I know you hate this place, this planet, I could take you to places as far away from here as possible," Zim said, his ruby eyes challenging Gaz, "I could show you some beautiful things. What do you say, Gaz?"

Gaz nearly choked on her pizza.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about breaking out of this cell and flying away with you to show you place of the universe that you could never possibly imagine."

"Why don't you break out," Gaz said in a challenging voice, "Then we'll talk about it."

"Is that a yes," Zim asked with a voice full of hope.

"That's a maybe."

Smiling Gaz collected her dishes and proceeded up the stairs back to her room, but before she could make it halfway up she was halted by Zim's voice.

"I'm not joking," Zim said in a confident voice, "I could show you beautiful things beyond your wildest dream. You could fly and leave this place you hate so much behind."

Gaz didn't respond, after all Zim was probably just feeling angry that Dib finally caught him, and he was saying the one thing he knew would hurt Dib the most. I mean if confessing love to his sister and running away with her to his planet wasn't enough to spite Dib, what was?_ Does he really what he said that or is it just to spite Dib _Gaz thought to herself

Gaz didn't realize this, but soon she would fly with him far away and that would not only be the end of her trouble, but the beginning as well.

Gaz lay in bed that night, breathing softly, and slowly, in deep sleep. Suddenly she woke with a start, she didn't know why but she felt like someone was in her rooms.

"Your pretty when you sleep," A soft voice penetrated her thoughts.

She screamed loudly but in a second a hand had covered her mouth.

"Don't worry Gaz," The voice said softly, "It's just me, Zim. I'm not gonna hurt you."

Zim let go of her mouth and stepped away slowly.

"Zim," Gaz said in an astonished voice, "How did you get out."

Zim pulled a small weird thing that looks like a pen but bigger, bulkier, and made of metal with three lights at the top, out of his pocket and showed it to her.

"Laser screwdriver," Zim said softly, "It's powerful enough to cut though a force field with the stealth of a supernova and completely silent"

"That's so cool," Gaz said, glad the darkness was hiding her smile.

"Here," He said, handing her the ball, "Take it, you might need it if you're ever in a really dangerous situation aim it right and it can kill. Now let's go, I got Gir to bring the cruiser from my base."

"Wait," Gaz said in a powerful voice, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Look, stink beast," Zim said in his old arrogant tone, "You hate this place, at least give my home planet and the rest of the universe a chance."

"Zim, you act like this is an easy decision to just pick up and leave my planet."

"I left mine, if I can do it, so can you."

This left Gaz to think for a minute.

"I love you Gaz."

Those words broke her; she sighed loudly and stepped out of bed.

"Can I sleep on the ship," Gaz said in a tired voice.

Zim smiled and handed her a suitcase.

"I promise Gaz," Zim said quietly as he moved to the door, "This will be the best decision you ever made

Gaz shuffled around the room, packing few things besides her clothes. As she walked by her bedside table she saw a picture of the four members of her family at a picnic. This picture was taken just before her mother died, and she saw the fresh face of a 35 year old woman. She had long violet hair and a goofy smile on her face as she cradled two year old Gaz in her arms. Dib was sitting in the bushes nearby with a pair of binoculars, probably looking for Bigfoot and her Dad actually being there which is a lot more then she'd get now, proudly looking over his family. After mom died it all fell apart, Dib was deemed crazy, Gaz was labeled useless, and their father was showing up for dinner less and less often.

"Maybe Zim has the right idea; maybe I should forget about everything and go away"

Taking a deep breath she turned the picture around so she couldn't see it, and walked out the door, not bothering to look back.

When Zim saw her approaching the ship but it wasn't his normal spaceship it was a tall blue box about nine feet tall looking like it was made of wood with an odd sign, lights on the top above the doors showing the words "POLICE public call Box". Gaz felt like she was looking at phone booth just a weird one. But Zim he smiled widely. His heart bursting with joy, he would do everything in his power to make sure she was happy.

zim stepped back and opened two of the walls separated forming a rather large opening reveling the inside is a lot larger than the outside at first glance it was just a very big room when she looked deeper she saw lots of rooms and lots of stair levels

"It's called the TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimensions In Space I got it from some British time traveler named the doctor I had to kill him a few times to get it but it was worth it"

"Time traveler"

"Yep it's more than a space ship, it's a time machine I thought you might like to see your mom again. Now step inside" Gaz took her bags and walked inside not hesitating

The control room had what can only be described as "Coral" theme, giving it a more organic design then Zim's base. Hexagonal impressions on the walls were shining light, and the console itself incorporated many odds and ends ranging from a device resembling a bicycle pump to a mallet used for occasional percussive maintenance. It also contained a working telephone (zim said it can even call though time). The console room consisted of a circular area with a red tiled ramp leading from the doors to a hexagonal platform. On the hexagonal platform was a second, circular, platform. The entire room was supported by six coral pillars that met with the top of the time rotor at the rooms ceiling. Under the main platform were storage areas large enough for us both to enter with no problem. Around the console was a rotating seat Gaz put her bag, and then she sat down next to Zim.

"You ready to go," He asked her in a happy voice. "Gir." then the little robot suluted and closed the doors I'll show your room before we take off

"Okay" She nodded keeping a blank expression on her face, as she told herself not to look back,

"We'll leave when you wake up. You will never regent this" Gaz got in bed under the covers and zim rubbed her shoulder lowly humming some song the whole night

It had been hours and Gaz was still unable to fall asleep in one of. She couldn't help thinking about her family, and how Dib would wake up in the morning and come into her room to rant to her about Zim being an alien and she wouldn't be there. She had forgotten to even leave a note, but maybe it was better that way, maybe it was better if no one ever knew what had happened to her. For the first few minutes while Zim didn't say much but he did say

"You'll love everything the universe has to offer," Zim said with a big smile on his face.

"Do you think they'll love me," Gaz asked with uncertainty in her voice.

"Well," Zim said thinking a minute, "You are foreign to them. But I can fix that."

"I've been foreign to everyone on earth for a long time," Gaz said holding back tears, "I can deal with it just a little bit longer."

"here," he put a ring on her finger and a hologram appeared around her making her look like an Irken kind of like Tak but without the implant and she got to keep her amber eyes "just keep the ring on and you'll fit in wherever we go."

She hoped this new planet was as good as he said, she hoped that he had thought this all through.

"We can get married, when we get to another planet." Zim said suddenly.

Gaz nearly choked.

"Zim," Gaz said, "are you sure that's a good idea, were really young. Are we even legal on your planet?"

"Maybe not mine but," Zim said with a small smile, "I'm 163 years old."

Gaz gave him the first laugh she had in years. Afterwards she was finally able to fall asleep.

**Do not worry I will continue but that is the end of chapter one Zim and Gaz will have adventures all thought time and space please review and say where you would like them to go and have happen to them but remember I'm going for romance/adventure but I would like some drama **


End file.
